It is desirable for television set-top terminals (STTs) to be able to store a large number of video presentations (e.g., movies) in digital form. One way to enable a STT to store a large number of digital video presentations is to include in the STT a storage device having a storage capacity sufficient to accommodate a large number of video presentations. This approach, however, may not be cost effective and/or may not enable the storage of as many video presentations as desired by a user. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods for addressing this and/or other problems associated with the storage of digital video presentations.